


鸟与狮子

by yadananaknockout



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Top Gladiolus Amicitia, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadananaknockout/pseuds/yadananaknockout
Summary: 向导诺克特与哨兵普酱的故事，走原著剧情，有双哨兵格伊！





	鸟与狮子

**Author's Note:**

> 诺普&格伊！不拆逆！

普朗普特一直在害怕王子，原因很简单，他是向导，而且是王族血统的向导。这世界上不可能有任何一个哨兵能抵抗住他的精神入侵。  
如果被王子破开城墙，那么普朗普特的一切秘密都会被他知晓，关于手腕上被隐藏起来的条形码和代号，关于自己猜测的身世。  
他害怕着，并期待着。  
隐藏秘密是件痛苦的事情，被发现的瞬间可能会更加轻松也说不定。他曾经如此懦弱地想着，终日于惶恐中惴惴不安，在王子的视线下将自己蜷缩起来。  
可他如此温柔。  
诺克提斯非常温柔，他从未接触过普朗普特的墙壁。他能看到普朗普特自己都不曾察觉到的紧张，随后在经过对方的同意后伸出手去帮忙。不知道他是如何做的，诺克提斯能够绕开普朗普特建起壁垒的地方，直接将温暖的手指放在他的神经丝线上，安抚他到他平静下来。  
他到底为什么能做到呢？大概也只能用他是王子的理由来回答了吧。  
“普朗普特，接着。”一个熟悉的声音传来，普朗普特一转头，就看到一罐饮料正冲着自己的脸飞过来。他顺手接下，那人也跑了过来，来到自己身边拉开椅子坐下，“你在发什么呆呢。”  
“嗯，没有，我在翻今天的照片呢。”普朗普特将相机递给他看，“有几张可好看了，但是不小心糊掉了。”  
“那就再拍好了，反正旅行还长着呢。”诺克提斯伸手揉了一把他的头发，毫不客气地把手上的水抹在了他的头发上。  
“啊！我的发型！”普朗普特捂着头发尖叫出声。  
“反正都要睡觉了，你在说什么呢。”诺克提斯笑着，随后向自己身后的狮子招了招手。  
那头幼狮全身黑色，还没有长出鬃毛，身手敏捷。而一只黄色的小鸟正蹲坐在小狮子的头顶上，闭上了眼睛。黑狮跑至诺克提斯的身侧，头顶的鸟纹丝不动。它乖巧地趴伏了下去，让诺克提斯的手能够碰到自己的头顶。  
诺克提斯顺手就把黄色的小鸟握在了手里，拿在眼前，去拨弄它的小脚。  
“你在干什么啊诺克特。”普朗普特看到自己的精神体又落入了魔爪，不禁浑身汗毛直立，仿佛自己被诺克提斯握在手中一样。不过这时候黑狮见自己被冷落了，就凑到了普朗普特的腿边，用脖子去蹭普朗普特的腿。  
普朗普特无奈，只好拍了拍腿，让黑狮爬上来，趴在自己怀里，顺着它的毛抚摸着。  
“它那么重，真亏你抱得动了。”诺克提斯看到自己的精神体被普朗普特抱着，几乎把普朗普特整个压在椅子里，看不到普朗普特本人了。  
“还好吧……”普朗普特回答。虽然他本身喜欢使用轻巧的枪械，但他是哨兵，身体素质比起身为向导的诺克提斯是处于不同的起点上，虽然精神体觉醒比起一般人要晚两年，但也在旅行战斗中快速追上了其他人。“等等，这就是你不抱它的原因吗？”  
“对啊。”  
“诺克特真过分，它明明是你的精神体吧。”普朗普特抱着黑狮，后者毫不客气地伸出舌头在他脸上舔起来，随后咬住他的头发，“啊啊！快松口！要秃了！”  
诺克提斯笑了两声，上前在黑狮的背上拍了一巴掌，让它松口。黑狮松开普朗普特的头发，又在他的脖子上舔了两下，随后就被诺克提斯拽住了尾巴。  
“你做什么啊，诺克特。”普朗普特握住了诺克提斯的手，想把黑狮的尾巴从诺克提斯的手中拯救出来，“你连自己的精神体也要欺负吗？”  
“你这家伙太没神经了吧。这家伙可是狮子啊，不要对它暴露弱点。”诺克提斯松开黑狮，转手就在普朗普特的脑袋上敲了敲，“连脖子也让它舔，明天早上起来连骨头都会被啃没了。”  
“它不是诺克特的精神体吗？为什么会攻击我啊。”普朗普特抚摸着黑狮的背部皮毛问道。  
意外地，他没有得到答案。  
沉默比他想象中还要漫长一些，他突然慌了神，脸颊上不自觉地浮上些许红色。他也不敢抬头去看诺克提斯，生怕自己在视线对上的一瞬间得到自己都意外的答案。  
诺克提斯没有说话，但普朗普特能感觉到他的视线，以及他的手指握住那只黄色小鸟的地方的温度。他觉得后背发凉，风停了之后又发烫起来，莫名的紧张感让他绷紧了神经。  
“普朗普特，我……”  
诺克提斯刚开口，伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥便回来了，他马上坐直了身体，装作什么都没发生过一样绕开了这个话题。普朗普特松了一口气，把怀中的黑狮抱得更紧了，将脸颊埋进它的毛里。  
房车里的床位很小，格拉迪奥几乎半个身子都悬在床外，伊格尼斯也蜷缩着。普朗普特没有睡着，他将右手臂压在头下，侧着身子透过小小的窗口去看外面。月亮的灯光不如加油站的大灯，他连星星也无法看到。  
他回忆着之前的事，握紧了拳。他不知道自己是否暴露了，或是其他自己都不敢去思考的理由。诺克提斯那时没有说完的话就像是一块石头压在他的心口，让他半夜想起来依旧紧张无比。  
正当他胡思乱想的时候，耳边出现了一个微小的响动，随后诺克提斯坐在了他的床边。他不需要回头也知道是诺克提斯，那人对于普朗普特来说是独一无二的，声音，气味，存在，全部都是独一无二的，只要一靠近，普朗普特的全部注意力就会被吸引过去。  
普朗普特还没有见过哪位向导有如此的吸引力，他曾思考了许久，也依旧只有那个答案。  
因为他是王子吧。  
普朗普特想了想，正要翻身去跟诺克提斯说话，就被他伸手捂住了眼睛。  
“睡吧，好好休息。”诺克提斯说。  
奇怪的是，他的声音近在耳边，和平常无异，却又带有魔法一般。普朗普特的意识几乎一瞬间就被拖走了，被那声音引导着，陷入黑暗。  
这件事就此按下不提，之后王都沦陷，他们与帝国军战斗了许久，与巨神对话后陷入险境，却意外被帝国的宰相搭救。那个红发的男人也是向导，但他没有释放出自己的精神体。普朗普特能感觉到伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥都对他有非常明显的敌意，连诺克提斯也没有丝毫好脸色。他缩在角落里，想降低自己的存在感，却被宰相搭话了。  
“难道帝国人就都是敌人吗？”宰相问他。  
普朗普特坐在地上，抬起头看向宰相，还没来得及回答就被诺克提斯的后背挡住了视线。  
路西斯的王挡在了他前面。诺克提斯皱着眉，一头黑狮低吼着伏在诺克提斯脚边，一副攻击的姿态。  
“离他远一点。”诺克提斯压抑着自己的怒火。  
“哦？要保护那个还没有成长起来的小家伙吗？王子……不，现在应该说国王陛下了吧。”宰相挂着意味不明的微笑，看着诺克提斯脚边的精神体。“您的精神体看起来也不是完全形态啊。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“格拉迪奥！”  
伊格尼斯叫住了格拉迪奥，他的精神体从暗处浮现，一只猎豹缓慢地踏着步子靠近了宰相，最后停在了诺克提斯身边。  
他扶了一把自己的眼镜，警告道：“感谢您的帮助，但是其他事情，我们无意透露。”  
宰相依旧笑着，他后退了一步，回答：“别那么紧张嘛。”  
但普朗普特侧过头去，仍感觉到那双鹰一样的眼睛，看了自己一眼。他握住了自己的右手腕，不自觉地发起抖来。他努力让自己贴着墙，压抑着自己好不会发出软弱的声音。  
等他回过神来，他已经坐在了房车里，连他自己也不知道发生了什么。抬头只见到了诺克提斯的眼睛，写满担心和愤怒。普朗普特觉得自己的脑子也是一团浆糊，无法思考。  
“普朗普特。”诺克提斯蹲在他面前，握着他的手，抬头仰视普朗普特的眼睛，“是我，已经没事了。”  
王子温柔的声音隔着一层不透明的罩子一样传来，普朗普特听不太清楚，但还是感觉到安心。他点了点头。  
随后诺克提斯站起身，双手捧住了普朗普特的脸，小心地抬起他的脸，想要他和自己对视。但普朗普特依旧没有看向他，眼睛失去了焦距，茫然混沌一团。  
他忍不住咬牙，但也知道自己这样做没什么用。宰相的力量远比他强大，只不过是趁着他们放松警惕的一刻就入侵了普朗普特的精神中。不知道他想做什么，但应该是没有成功的。普朗普特的精神体还是小鸟，精神世界尚且不成熟的他遇到这种事条件反射地关闭了自己的五感和精神墙壁来保护自己。  
诺克提斯在察觉到的时候已经晚了，他尝试着像以前一样去安抚普朗普特，却发现对方的精神壁垒远比自己预料中强大，他不想强行突破它对普朗普特造成伤害。  
格拉迪奥和伊格尼斯出去准备后续行程了，把这里留给诺克提斯，希望他能帮到普朗普特。诺克提斯努力了一会儿，却依旧没有进展，他只好松开普朗普特。而自己一松手，他就马上变回了缩成一团的状态，抱着自己的膝盖，除非是动用精神力的语言，否则什么也听不到。  
黑狮蹲在诺克提斯身后的床铺上，烦躁不安地用尾巴拍打着被子。它注视着普朗普特，突然跳上了普朗普特的床铺，伸出一只前爪去推了推他。  
普朗普特依旧没有什么反应，却神经质地睁大着眼睛，仿佛在警惕着什么一样。  
黑狮不耐烦地低吼了一声，随后突然窜上前，强制分开了普朗普特的手臂和身体，压住了他。诺克提斯没来得及阻止。黑狮踩着他的胸膛和肚腹，张开了嘴，白色獠牙摩擦着普朗普特颈部的皮肤，喉咙里发出低沉的吼叫。  
普朗普特被黑狮控制住，却依旧毫无反应，睁大了眼睛看着黑狮的眼睛。诺克提斯的精神体与一般的狮子不同，它的眼睛与诺克提斯的是一样的。  
普朗普特曾在夜晚给诺克提斯拍过照。  
路西斯的小王子有一双与路西斯的夜空一样的眼睛，乍看之下的灰黑色，注视许久能发现其中的深蓝，而在有光的地方，他的眼中便闪耀着路西斯夜空才有的星辰。普朗普特自己也不知道自己是如何发现的，但他将这当作是仅有自己知道的秘密留在心里。  
“你在做什么——”诺克提斯正想收回自己的精神体，却看到普朗普特缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。  
随后普朗普特动了动手，伸手去摸黑狮的头顶，手指顺着黑狮光滑的皮毛划到了它的后背。  
“诺……克特……”他轻轻出声，随后抱住了黑狮，也不顾它的利爪和獠牙，将自己的脸埋进了它的皮毛里，“诺克特……”  
诺克提斯站在一旁，有些无奈：“我在这边啊……”  
但他还是松了口气，在普朗普特的床边坐下，伸手抚上了他的额头。普朗普特的额头是湿的，而且冰凉，不知道出了多少汗。他将手心贴了上去，低声道：“累了就睡吧。”  
普朗普特点了点头，合上了眼睛。  
诺克提斯趁机进入了他的精神世界，将他安抚至沉睡，松弛他一直紧绷的神经，将五感调节到一般人的状态。随后他才站起身，来到房车外面。黑狮跟在他身后出来，蹲在了他面前。  
诺克提斯看着它，伸出手去拍了拍它的脑袋。  
“多谢了。”他说，随后路西斯年轻的王下定了决心，“我要怎么样才能变强？”  
黑狮看着他，站起来走到诺克提斯身边，随后毫不犹豫地对着诺克提斯的手掌一口咬下。  
普朗普特醒时已经是傍晚了，他觉得全身都僵硬且疼痛，尤其是头，似乎有什么东西在里面钻来钻去。他躺了好一会儿，才被伊格尼斯做饭的香味吸引起床。房车外三人正在吃饭，而诺克提斯脚边趴着一只黑色的狮子。  
那只狮子通体黑色，连脖颈上长长的鬃毛也是黑色的，身形健壮，看起来威严不可欺。普朗普特站在房车的台阶上看着它，意识到自己大概已经抱不动它了。  
四人的精神体全都是不同的。诺克提斯的精神体是黑狮，伊格尼斯的精神体是金钱豹，格拉迪奥的精神体是灰犀牛，而普朗普特的精神体不知道是什么种类的黄色小鸟。据说雷吉斯国王的精神体也是黑狮，但四人都没有见过，也无从考证。他们四人只有诺克提斯是向导，其他三人全是哨兵。  
精神体是哨兵和向导的精神力表现，也代表着他们本身的精神攻击力，拥有实体，如果受伤的话，精神也会损伤，但可以被收回修补。大多数精神体只能和本人做一些简单的沟通交流，像是养宠物一样养着。  
而普朗普特不同，他可以从小鸟的叫声中听懂它在说什么，而那只小鸟也可以听得懂普朗普特的要求。除了简单的呼唤它靠近以外，普朗普特还可以让它飞到高处或者钻进房间里去侦查，或者摆出什么姿势让普朗普特拍照。  
最初其他三人都对这种极高的互动性表达过震惊，后来逐渐也就习惯了。  
格拉迪奥拉斯和伊格尼斯是同性恋人，这一点早在旅行之初，普朗普特就知道了。不仅是同性，而且同样是哨兵，能跨越无数所谓寻常的枷锁走在一起，普朗普特对他们两人相恋这件事非常尊敬。  
不过最近他们似乎是疏远了很多，住旅馆的时候也没有睡在同一个房间，连野营时也把普朗普特和诺克提斯夹在中间。普朗普特已经很久没有这种经历了，但他还是觉得，自己和诺克提斯就像是父母双亲吵架时左右为难的孩子。  
普朗普特蹲在一旁给小鸟和黑狮拍照，小心地瞟着做饭的伊格尼斯。伊格尼斯的精神体金钱豹正绕着格拉迪奥转圈，已经绕了快一个小时了，从大家进入圣标开始搭帐篷时就是如此。格拉迪奥似乎也注意到了这件事，他注视着伊格尼斯的精神体，视线在伊格尼斯的后背和豹子身上来回交替。  
终于，诺克提斯也注意到了这一点，他坐到格拉迪奥身边去询问情况。而他听完后就露出了疑惑的表情，并且呼唤了伊格尼斯的精神体，抚摸了它几下。普朗普特明白这个动作，诺克提斯经常借由抚摸精神体的动作安抚哨兵的精神，四人中被安抚次数最多的就是普朗普特了。  
豹子舔了舔诺克提斯的脸，不再对格拉迪奥虎视眈眈。  
不过普朗普特却明白，那是猛兽捕食之前观察猎物的眼神。不管格拉迪奥做了什么，反正他应该在伊格尼斯的心里已经上了砧板，只待料理了。  
普朗普特握着相机，假装自己没有察觉到这件事，但是脑子里不由得浮现了另一双眼睛。  
那是一双灰黑色的眼睛，看起来就像是路西斯的夜空一样。那双眼睛也曾用同样的眼神注视过自己。  
之后诺克提斯和他悄悄地讨论了一下，他们决定先回到城镇里去，精神体在人多的地方会隐藏自己，不至于在他们眼前对格拉迪奥下手，或者下口。  
而他们到旅馆之后照例开了两间房，格拉迪奥和伊格尼斯却分向两边，普朗普特和诺克提斯对视了一眼，自觉地后退承担起了去城镇上采购的任务。等他们提着东西回来，还没靠近门口，就听到了房间里的动静。  
普朗普特和诺克提斯对视把东西放在了另一个房间里，随后跑下去在露天咖啡厅里玩起手机来。国王骑士不能一直刷下去，普朗普特在饮料几乎见底的时候搅了搅冰块，企图带起话题：“好久啊……”  
“嘛，毕竟距离他们俩上次住在同一个房间也很久了嘛……”诺克提斯自然知道他在说什么，接下了话，“虽然平时看上去没有异常，但是忍耐了这么久这么可怕也可以理解了。”  
普朗普特想了想格拉迪奥的体型，点了点头。  
“真是难为伊格尼斯了。”诺克提斯盯着手机屏幕，毫无意识地继续说着。  
普朗普特又想了想伊格尼斯的体型，赞同地点了点头。  
“以后还是多把他们塞进同一个房间吧，不然伊格尼斯以后都这么高攻击性还挺难办的呢。”  
普朗普特正要点头，猛地停住了，他露出震惊的表情，看向诺克提斯问：“谁？”  
“伊格尼斯啊，你以为我在说谁？”诺克提斯也把眼睛从手机屏幕前移开，看向普朗普特，看到那张震惊的脸之后，突然不好意思起来，“伊格……伊格尼斯啊，之前不是说伊格尼斯的精神体对格拉迪奥有攻击倾向吗，那是因为……因为……就是……欲……”  
声音越来越小，吐出的词语也含糊不清，说到最关键的地方反而自己也说不出口了。  
“总之就是那么回事啦！”诺克提斯自暴自弃地伸手用力搓揉普朗普特的脑袋，企图蒙混过关。  
“什么啊，诺克特……我们俩又什么不能说的……”普朗普特被搓揉了两把，也没了一开始的尴尬，对诺克提斯抱怨道。  
可他刚说完，突然就想起自己也曾见过同样的眼神。一瞬间，电击一样的感觉穿透了脊椎，头脑空白，只有一个结论像是电脑病毒一样，印在了普朗普特的中枢回路中不断循环。普朗普特猛地站了起来。  
“我的饮料喝完了！我去续杯！”他站起来后也不知道自己想做什么，只能随便找了个理由，丢下诺克提斯逃跑了。  
他跑到吧台边，抬手捂住了自己的脸。手指能触及到滚烫的温度，如果还呆在诺克提斯身边的话，他的样子一定会暴露出他真实的内心。  
普朗普特是见过这样的眼神的，在诺克提斯的精神体还是没有鬃毛的幼狮的时候，那只黑色的小狮子经常对自己露出这样的眼神。不过小狮子总是往他身上凑，能得到他的抚摸，所以还没有对他表现出攻击意图。  
而脑子里最清晰的印象，是在一片黑暗中，自己被困在精神世界中的时候，刺入灵魂的一双眼睛。自己因为恐惧无法动弹，而那只狮子扑了上来，咬住了自己的脖子，将自己带回了现实中。  
如果诺克提斯说的是真的，如果那个眼神真的是诺克提斯想要表达的意思的话。  
普朗普特接过加了冰块的饮料，忍不住把饮料贴在了脸颊上，想要自己在回到诺克提斯身边时能看起来和平常无异。  
可他为什么要这么做呢？被自己的好友用那种心情注视着的话……  
普朗普特抿了抿嘴唇，索性留在柜台旁继续思考。他并不讨厌诺克提斯，冷静下来思考觉得诺克提斯喜欢男性，喜欢自己好像也没什么关系。说起来，他们两个是哨兵和向导，如果结合的话是会比较容易。  
不不不！他怎么想到那么后面的地方去了！普朗普特拍了拍自己的脸，希望自己能清醒一点。  
“普朗普特，你在做什么啊，好慢啊。”突然，他身后出现了声音，诺克提斯伏在了他的肩膀上，另一只手翻阅着菜单，“你想吃甜点吗？”  
想来，从自己的精神体觉醒开始，诺克提斯就是一个特别的存在。他的声音，他的气味，他的心跳声，他那双手的温度，普朗普特全都记得清清楚楚，只要诺克提斯一靠近就能分辨出来。  
理由真的，只是因为诺克提斯是王子吗？  
普朗普特觉得自己几乎要呼吸不过来了，另一个答案从心底一路涌上脑袋，冲得他昏昏沉沉，几乎支撑不住诺克提斯的重量。  
而诺克提斯扶住了他，伸手去摸他的头发。他说：“不擅长想事情就不要想，有些麻烦的事情不考虑清楚也没关系的。”  
“诶？”普朗普特被揉得有些疑惑，但的确觉得混沌的脑袋清醒了许多，他思考着刚才诺克提斯的话，疑惑道，“诺克特？”  
“没什么，普朗普特你不用在意我。”诺克提斯的确是得知了普朗普特在思考什么，他露出微笑，将手掌贴上了他的额头，下了暗示，“不是必须要回应我，普朗普特……”  
他垂下上眼睑，放轻了声音。他说：“选你自己最舒服的方式就好。”  
路西斯王的暗示如同命令一般，普朗普特一瞬间就接受了，将头脑都放空，重新拼接起语句。他几乎忘记了刚才发生的事，转身和服务生去说话了。诺克提斯站在他身后，看向他的背影，将自己的手收回，按在了心口。  
之后他们一路旅行，来到奥尔缇西，见到了露娜芙蕾亚。那位年轻温柔的神使亦是一名向导，她的精神体是一匹白色独角兽，不存在于世间的美丽神兽。黑狮在见到她的一瞬间就跃上了高台，立于独角兽身旁。象征着路西斯王和特涅布莱神使的精神体矗立于露娜芙蕾亚两旁，两位强大的向导向人民发出了呼吁的声音。  
水神启示中，露娜芙蕾亚被帝国宰相亚丹袭击，诺克提斯也险些殒命。露娜芙蕾亚献出了生命，奥尔缇西被毁去大半，伊格尼斯失去了眼睛。经历了巨大的损失后，他们踏上了前往帝都的火车。  
“普朗普特！”当察觉到自己被欺骗时，诺克提斯已经抓不住普朗普特伸出的手，只能看到他摔下了火车。  
宰相亚丹站在诺克提斯面前笑着，他的脚边伏着一只紫黑色的成年雄狮。幻觉的种子早已种下，远在诺克提斯的精神体还只是一只小狮子时，亚丹便趁着自己远比他精神力强大许多，在他的精神中洒下了一片阴影，足够造成刚才的幻觉。  
“那么，想救他的话，就来帝都吧，国王陛下。”亚丹摘下帽子，向他行了个礼，随后又消失了。  
普朗普特被帝国军带走了，帝国军基地隐藏在雪山之中，宰相在见到他时，还亲切地提醒身边的下属给他换身保暖的衣服。中途普朗普特也试图逃脱过，但他在雪山中迷失了方向，逃了不远就再次被抓住了。  
等他再次醒来，又见到了宰相的幻影。掏不出武器，连精神体也被压抑着，普朗普特只能被迫接受了对方的建议。  
“不如查查你的真实身份吧，这样也有机会在国王大人来见你时，编造好合适的借口。”亚丹说，敲了敲自己的脑袋，露出了戏谑的笑容，“那位国王陛下在你的脑子里放了不少东西嘛，如此犹豫又胆小可是无法成为优秀的国王的。”  
亚丹的幻影在普朗普特挥拳之后就消失了，普朗普特将整个房间翻过之后，绝望地看向了门口的扫描装置。他缓慢上前，伸出右手，靠了上去。  
机械的女性语音马上响起，将普朗普特心中最后的期待击碎。  
一切都如他猜想的一样。他是帝国人，右手腕上条形码是魔导兵的识别条码。  
普朗普特头脑混乱着，依靠本能搜来武器杀掉魔导兵，缓慢在基地里向前推进寻找着真相。一个个记录都促成了一个可怕的事实，而亚丹和瓦瑟戴尔的对话将一切都推向地狱，普朗普特后退着，不小心回头，却看到了漆黑的深渊，只要再退一步就会掉下去。  
他开枪了，枪杀了瓦瑟戴尔，随后在帝国基地崩溃的时候，被原帝国准将龙骑阿拉尼亚救了出去。  
“好安静……”普朗普特掏出帝国兵基地后，在山间找到了一处圣标。夜晚很快就降临了，他升起了一堆火，却只能听到噼啪的燃烧爆裂声，连自己的心跳声也听不到。“大概再也无法见到大家了吧……”  
“你在说什么呢。”阿拉尼亚不知何时出现在了入口处，她踩着长靴走过来，干脆地坐下，“只要从这里逃出去，顺着外面那条路一直走，就可以到达帝都了。王子他们也已经往帝都去了，速度够快的话你们就能在帝都汇合了。”  
“但是……我……我是帝国人……如果大家知道了的话……”  
“那又怎么了，我还是帝国的准将呢！可是跟你们战斗过很多次了，哪怕这样王子也向我拜托寻找你了！王子是什么样的人你还不清楚吗！”阿拉尼亚愤怒地扯了一把普朗普特的脸颊，一只雪白的虎从山间蹿了出来，向普朗普特发出低吼。“他们可是很担心你的！”  
“诶？阿拉尼亚？这是你的精神体吗？”普朗普特捂着脸，看向雪虎。  
“是啊。”阿拉尼亚向火堆中丢了一根柴，“你的小鸟呢？”  
普朗普特摇摇头，回答：“不知道为什么放不出来。”  
“那就算了，反正精神体也只会暴露情绪。”阿拉尼亚抬手收回了雪虎，“这附近还有一个帝国军基地，据说藏有危险武器，我打算去毁掉它。”  
“我也去。”普朗普特说。  
“那就一起去吧。”阿拉尼亚思考着，突然想起之前在特涅布莱遇到诺克提斯时的情景，说，“对了，王子让我对你说不要压抑自己哦，绝对不能再封闭自己，无论发生了什么事，他都愿意和你一起承担，所以不可以再用封闭自己的手段自我防御了。”  
普朗普特张合了几下嘴，只能轻轻从喉咙里应了一声。他伸手握住了自己的右手腕，手指用力抹过条形码，仿佛这样能将它消去一样。他咬着自己的下嘴唇，闭上了眼睛。  
之后他和阿拉尼亚歼灭了帝国军基地的魔导兵，毁灭了钻武，就此分别。而他也在赶往帝都的路上，再次失去了意识。  
当他醒来时，自己已经换回了原本的衣服，被锁住了双手和双脚，整个人吊在刑架上。剧烈的头痛传来，让他几乎咬破嘴唇，自己依旧无法拿出武器，精神体却能被召唤出来，但也无法为普朗普特解开禁锢。他判断自己多半处于某个牢房中，而角落里的报纸上仅剩的几个自己昭示这里是帝都。  
普朗普特思考了一会儿，便对小鸟说：“去找诺克特，诺克特一定在这里。”  
小鸟点了点头，从栅栏的缝隙中挤了出去。  
“保护诺克特！绝对不能逃！”他喊着，“去救他！把他带出去！”  
不要带他来找我。这最后一句话却被他咽在了喉咙里，没能说出口。他从阿拉尼亚那里得知了大家都在担心他的消息，这让他开心了不少，但依旧不能成为支撑他说出秘密的后盾。他依旧恐惧着，害怕真相大白时，自己会被大家抛弃，会像噩梦中一样成为被诺克提斯杀死的魔导兵的一员。  
但他想要相信诺克提斯。  
相信他那句愿意同自己一起分担的话。他恐惧着，并期待着。他希望能永远向诺克提斯隐藏他的秘密，但也同时，希望诺克提斯能接受完整的真实的自己。  
诺克提斯对于他来说是独一无二的存在，是他希望保护的，希望被保护的，希望能一直在一起的，希望能拥有的存在。并不是因为他是王子，只是因为他是诺克提斯而已。  
他从最开始，就喜——  
“不是必须要回应我，普朗普特，选你自己最舒服的方式就好。”  
“累了就睡吧。”  
“睡吧，好好休息。”  
来自向导的暗示一层层叠加上去，他瞬间就变得无法思考下去，径直陷入了沉睡。  
而另一边，诺克提斯正依靠在椅子上休息，只听到头顶上通风管道传来咚咚声，他正警惕着使骸，就看到一只黄色的毛团从通风管道里挤了出来，径直摔在了自己怀里。  
“……普朗普特？！”诺克提斯连忙把小鸟接住，放在手心里，拨弄它的翅膀，“没事吧？你在哪里？这附近吗？”  
小黄鸟叽叽喳喳叫了几声，随后就安静下来。诺克提斯这才想起只有普朗普特能跟这只鸟交流，而他是做不到的。但看小鸟的状况，普朗普特应该没有受严重的伤。诺克提斯只能将自己的精神体也放出来，把小鸟安置在了黑狮头顶上。  
精神体离本人不能太远，所以普朗普特一定就在基地里。诺克提斯打起精神来，拿起ID卡，打开了门。  
普朗普特迷迷糊糊地睁眼时，正看到了不远处的灯光。他在看到灯光的瞬间就愣住了，随后忍不住露出了笑容。灯光后的人看不清面容，但是他的气味，心跳，和脚步声都无比熟悉，独一无二。  
那是诺克提斯。  
站在诺克提斯肩膀上的黄色小鸟叫了起来，飞到了他身边。普朗普特被从刑架上解放下来，他撑着自己，侧头看向诺克提斯，想要确认对方的表情。  
“担心我吗？”  
“那是当然啦！”诺克提斯怒道，但还是扶起了普朗普特，将黄色小鸟放在了他的肩膀上。  
普朗普特能感受到他手心的温度，精神体也被好好安抚过了，带给他安心感。他下定了决心。  
之后他便向其他三人坦白了身份，意外地，大家都毫不在意这块压在他心头多年的石头，说笑了两句就将此事一笔带过了。而被气氛感染，他也马上就将这件重担丢了下去。  
四人来到水晶面前，诺克提斯在触碰水晶后就消失了，连黑狮也不见了踪影。对亚丹的攻击不起作用，他如同鬼魅一般，没有生命，不论打倒多少次都能站起来。他们只能任由亚丹离开。世界被黑暗笼罩，使骸遍地，为了拯救其他人，他们回到了路西斯，与剩余的王之剑和王之盾汇合，分为了许多小队在各地救援人类，讨伐使骸。  
普朗普特也开始单独执行任务了。  
不知道为什么，他的精神体开始飞速成长，羽毛渐丰，原本的小毛团长成了普朗普特小臂的长度，头顶也生出了后翘的冠羽，尾巴则是长出了华丽而长的几根尾羽。通体金黄色的雀鸟，普朗普特却没有见过它，哪怕是生物学家也没有分辨出它的品种。  
“唔……你到底是什么呢？”普朗普特问它。  
它发出一声鸣叫，算是回答了普朗普特。  
“凤凰……？那是什么？”普朗普特问，“路西斯没有这种鸟吧，是外来品种吗？”  
凤凰没有回答。  
“算了，是不是路西斯的品种都一样啦。”普朗普特一抬手，让它飞上天空。  
随着诺克提斯消失的时间增长，普朗普特逐渐想起来一些事情，一些无法想起来的事。王的消失让命令的作用褪去，他想起来了。  
他从最开始就喜欢着诺克提斯。  
而诺克提斯当年却在他脑中留下了暗示，‘不用非要回应’、‘不能伤害自己’、‘不需要做让自己痛苦的事’，路西斯的王用这样的暗示保护着普朗普特的精神世界，却将他最想要得到的回应禁锢在牢笼之中。  
“那么，出门吧。”普朗普特拉上枪套，披上了王之剑的制服。“等诺克提斯回来，我们可要好好讨要工资，到时候给你换最贵的鸟粮。”  
凤凰发出了一声鸣叫，落在了他的肩膀上。


End file.
